A New Chance
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: Second story in the "Don't Forget" collection. Alternate version of original story. This time, JJ doesn't let Spencer push her away after Tobias. They stay together as a couple and experience a new journey everyday including the horrors surrounding their job and a family. A New Chance for fans and Reid and JJ. Still somewhat canon. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Horror

**Author's Note: And the third story LIVES! So here it is. My third story in what I call the "Don't Forget" collection. Starting off after Reid's rescue in "Revelations", JJ forces herself to Reid's side. And this time, she is not going to let him push her away. A nice little AU of sorts. It takes off of the original story, but tangents off so that JJ and Reid can be together (like they should have in the first place!).**

**Just to clear a few things up: Henry will appear later. I intend to stick to the canon in some form with this story. Maeve will appear as well, just not as a love interest (it's not going to be easy, trust me). Danny, however, will NOT appear. His purpose was mostly to help JJ and Reid get back together in the original story. Since they're already together in this story it makes no sense to have that. And finally, the question I know is rattling minds is "What about Will?" To be honest, I went back and forth on the idea for a while, but I decided to put him in the story. He will briefly be refenced in this story but will play a large role later. Where in the story? That's for me to know and for you to find out in due course. But you can probably take a guess where he'll appear (go ahead; I want to hear these guesses).**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the actual story.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

February 7th, 2007: Georgia – Tobias Hankel Case

If only the case hadn't happened. Spencer was ready to make JJ his forever. He had the ring and a plan. Then the case, and then he was taken by Tobias Hankel.

JJ wished she had listened to Garcia when she said that she would not want to see what was on the computer screens. But, she didn't. And she saw the worst thing she could see.

She saw her boyfriend – the man she loved – Spencer Reid lying dead on the floor of the shed Tobias Hankel was holding him in. It was too much for her to bear. She ran out of the room in hysterics. She loved him and now he was dead. Morgan came running after her.

"JJ, I'm sorry," he said.

"He can't be dead. He just can't be," she said in between sobs.

"JJ," he began. "I don't know what to say. Right now I want that son of a bitch's head on a silver platter so I can burn it."

"I love him," she said.

"I know you do. We all love him."

"No, I mean I'm in love with him. He's the love of my life. And now he's dead." She broke down in tears.

Morgan paused and stared in shock. "You mean you two were together?"

She nodded.

"Oh, my God, JJ. I can't possibly imagine what you must be feeling right now." He enveloped her in a hug.

"Guys!" they heard Hotch yell from the computer room. "You're gonna want to see this."

Morgan and JJ ran back into the computer room to see Tobias Hankel on the screen performing CPR on Reid. They thought that it was useless; until Spencer started coughing and breathing. Spencer had been revived. He was alive!

JJ was happy, but also horrified at the same time. Spencer was alive, but Hankel still had him. She listened as he made Reid choose one of the team members to die.

"No," they heard Reid say. Hankel kept telling him to, pulling his trigger to reveal an empty chamber every time he refused. But, he had an idea.

"I choose… Aaron Hotchner." The team listened and stood in shock at his answer. "He's a classic narcissist, thinks he's better than everyone." He then purposely misquoted Genesis 23:4 hoping his team would understand what he meant.

Hotch caught it and JJ read what Genesis 23:4 actually said. "I am a stranger and a sojourner with you. Give me property for a burial place among you that I may bury my dead out of my sight."

"He wouldn't get it wrong unless it was on purpose," Hotch said.

"He's in a cemetery," Morgan confirmed.

They searched deeper into Reid's conversations with Hankel to find out exactly where he was. When they did, they wasted no time to go and find Reid before Hankel killed him again, for good. They found nothing until a gunshot rang out in the cemetery. They followed the sound to where it came from and found a traumatized Reid, Tobias's revolver in hand, kneeling over Hankel's dead body.

Hotch pulled him up from the ground, where Reid proceeded to hug Hotch. "I knew you'd understand," he said. Gideon, Morgan, and Emily all got the chance to hug him before JJ got to him.

She ran up to him and hugged him and held him close and tight, as if they were never going to meet again. Then she pulled his head closer and kissed him passionately with the team watching.

"JJ, the team," he said when their lips parted.

"I don't care. They already know." She proceeded to kiss him again. "I thought I lost you. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. Clear?"

He smiled a little. "Crystal clear." She once again passionately kissed him. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until their need for oxygen overcame their desire for love.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later to take Reid to a hospital to get him checked up. He had suffered severe beatings over the past few days, not to mention the times Tobias's real persona tried to help with dilaudid. JJ refused to leave his side the entire time.

In his mind, Spencer could only think about the ring he had in his pocket. He wanted to propose after the Super Bowl, then after they solved the case and captured Tobias. But now was not the time to propose. Now was the time to recover and start over.

The doctors cleared him for travel and gave him one small dose of the drug so they could make it back to D.C. without him having to suffer from withdrawal until they got home.

JJ had Spencer stay at her house during his withdrawal times and his recovery. JJ dealt with all of Spencer's withdrawal issues and his PTSD. If anything, she loved him even more than before. But he still seemed a little different.

A few weeks later, the team was called to New Orleans to solve a case involving an UnSub who was emulating Jack the Ripper. The lead detective, William LaMontange, tried to flirt with JJ the entire time they were in New Orleans. JJ, however, refused his advances, keeping her focus on Spencer and his condition. After they got home from New Orleans, Spencer seemed like he was back to his normal self. She was happy. He was happy. Everything was perfect.

**Okay, not the best way to start off a new story, but it's much harder to write a story without having something canon to work off of.**

**To xs18: I'm aware that I'm mostly explaining again. I'm working on it. It will be better. I assure you of that.**

**Anyway, leave your thoughts in a review and check in next time for the chapter, which is:**

_**JJ and Reid experience the happiest night of their lives.**_

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	2. The Happiest Night

**Author's Note: Back again with a new chapter! Yay! This one is kind of an interesting one since it parallels exactly with the original story.**

**Yes, this is the night JJ and Reid got it on. I warn you now of a heated moment before anything happens. Nothing 'M' rated I assure you. Just felt the need to warn you.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

February 20th, 2008: Quantico, VA

"I love you, JJ," Spencer said as she dragged him up the stairs of Rossi's mansion. Both of them had had a few drinks, but they weren't drunk.

"I love you too, Spencer," JJ replied. They reached one of Rossi's guest rooms and he pinned her to the door and made out with her. The only time they stopped was when they needed to breathe. JJ turned the knob and opened the door.

She walked inside and dragged Spencer in. As soon as they were both inside, she locked the door. They needed their privacy. They made out again. As they did so, JJ started fiddling with the buttons on Spencer's shirt.

Spencer looked into her eyes. "Are we ready for this?"

"I am," JJ replied.

Spencer closed his eyes and took a breath. "So am I."

She continued to unbutton his shirt as he fiddled with her belt. She un-tucked his shirt and finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He undid the belt and slid his hands upward. She raised her arms above her head and he removed her shirt.

They continued to undress each other for the event that was about to take place. Once they were done and came down from their high, they laid on the bed.

"JJ," Spencer whispered. "Ready for Round Two?"

JJ gave him a seductive grin. "You know it."

They were making love again.

* * *

JJ woke up next to Spencer. It had been a long night, but it was the best night of her life. She and Spencer had sealed the deal. They had made love for the first time; the first time for either of them.

Spencer moaned as he woke up. "Good morning, beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms his girlfriend and kissed her shoulders.

"Good morning to you too, my gorgeous G-man," JJ replied.

"That was a long night, huh?"

"Yes, it was."

"How do you feel?"

JJ smiled at him seductively. "Like I'm in Heaven."

"Good," he said. "Beause that was the happiest night of my entire life."

She kissed his lips. "It was the happiest night of my life as well." She kissed him again. "I just wish it didn't have to end."

Spencer smiled seductively this time. "It technically doesn't have too." He glanced over at the clock. It read 1:30 AM. "It's still technically night. What do you say we head over to your apartment and keep this night going strong."

JJ smiled at him. "You had me when you said it didn't have to end."

They both got dressed and got in their SUV. They drove over to JJ's apartment and when they arrived it was only 2:15 AM. Spencer picked up JJ as they entered the apartment. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her in the bed as he prepared for the upcoming event. Once JJ had come back to her senses, she too started preparing for the event that would soon be taking place.

Little did they know that that night would change their lives forever. It would be a little while before they started guessing what was happening, but that was a while off.

**Well, you know where this leads. Remember Henry is going to appear.**

**Anyway, short chapter, I know. I had to write this in to make sure people realize that Henry is on his way. But tell me what you think.**

**And next time:**

_**Reid has an important question for JJ and she surprises him with some important news.**_

**You don't really have to guess about the "important news", but what about the important question? (Let me stop you right here. He is NOT proposing yet. Yes, I said yet. Hold your horses on that).**

**Anyway, till next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Let's get on with it shall we. Reid has a important question for JJ and and she's going to tell him she's pregnant. What's Reid's important question? Read on and find out!**

**Also, a quick change: in order to fit in some new ideas, I cut Maeve from the story. That and it's a little hard to write something involving Maeve when Spencer and JJ are together. So, don't expect to see Maeve in this story.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

May 7th, 2008 – Quantico, VA

JJ had just gotten back from working a case with Morgan, Emily, and Spencer when she found out. Emily came in to check on her real quick before she left.

As Emily left, JJ called out to her. "Emily, can you tell Spence to come here?"

"Sure," Emily responded as she went to fetch Spencer.

A few minutes later, Spencer, the love of her life, was walking through the door of her office.

"JJ, Emily said you were looking for me?" he said.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness. I'd been meaning to ask you something."

JJ chose to let him continue. "What?"

"I've been thinking that we should move in together. We've been dating for a while and now that I've been clean for over a year, I was thinking that we should finally move in together."

JJ started smiling at her boyfriend of two years. She knew her answer. "I agree. We should move in together."

"Okay." He leaned over her desk to kiss her. "I'm sorry; you called me in here. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" The moment JJ had been dreading for had arrived.

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure how you're going to react."

"What is it?"

JJ took a deep breath. "Spence, you're… um… going to be a daddy."

Spencer was flustered for a moment before regaining his composition. "You're…"

"Yes, Spence," she said. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a few moments, letting what she was saying sink in.

"I'm so sorry, Spence."

He regained his composition and said, "Why are you sorry? We're going to be parents now. We're going to be a family. You, me, and our baby."

"Are you sure? What about 'The Reid Effect'?"

"JJ, this is OUR baby. I'm pretty sure the Reid effect won't happen with our baby."

"Good point."

"So, what are we going to tell the team? Or rather, when?"

"I don't know."

"Let's figure that out soon. You'll start showing in a about month."

There was a pause. "And us moving in together..." JJ began.

Spencer looked at her and kissed her quickly. "I guess we'd better start looking for a house."

* * *

They weren't quite sure when it was okay to tell the team. That is, until the New York terrorist cell came along. Spencer was worried about JJ being out in the field this time. With her being pregnant, he wanted to be sure that she and the baby would be safe.

"JJ, I just can't in good conscious let you be on this case. What if you get hurt?" Spencer said.

JJ looked at him. "I'm not fragile, Spence."

"I know but if you get hurt, the baby might get hurt. I can't have either one of you getting hurt."

"Who's getting hurt?" said a voice behind them.

Emily, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were all standing behind them, inquiring at what Spencer meant by someone getting hurt.

Spencer turned to JJ, who just nodded her head. "It's now or never."

"What?" Emily asked.

"JJ and I are… well… we're going to be parents," Spencer finally said. Jaws began dropping.

"Oh my, God. JJ, congratulations," Emily said as she went up to hug her friend. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi congratulated their youngest team members.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Hotch said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Spencer quickly.

"It's alright," Hotch said. "JJ, you just take it easy on this case. We'll discuss everything else when we get back to Quantico."

JJ nodded. The rest of the team sped off to give the soon-to-be parents some privacy. They gladly accepted it. But now a question arose in their minds:

How the hell were they going to tell Garcia?

* * *

They found Garcia after the case. She was still a little tense after Morgan nearly died keeping a bomb from hurting anyone by driving into a field.

"Peaches! What's going on with you and the boy genius now? Why have you requested my presence?" Garcia asked.

"Can you sit down, please Garcia?" Spencer asked. Garcia complied.

"Pen," JJ began. "Remember when you were joking with Morgan about little blonde geniuses running around?" Garcia held her hands to her mouth, knowing what JJ was going to tell her. "Well, you're going to see that scenario play out."

Garcia immediately jumped from her seat and pulled Spencer and JJ into a tight hug.

"Pen, you're squishing the pregnant lady and the father," JJ said.

"I'm sorry," Garcia said as she released them from the hug. "I'm just so happy for you both. When did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago."

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

"We didn't know how to tell you guys. At least until the others walked up on us while we were talking about the baby."

"And you told everyone before me?!"

"We didn't have choice," Spencer interjected. "But I promise, you will be the first person we allow in to see our little one when it's born. Deal?"

Garcia smiled. "Deal. Now tell me a little more about your plans for this baby."

Spencer and JJ looked at each other, bracing themselves for what was to come.

**And that's the end. So what'd ya think? Review and tell me.**

**Next time on _A New Chance_:**

_**Spencer and JJ reunite after yet another near-death experience.**_

**Which experience is this? Follow the chronology. It happens before Henry.**

**Until then! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	4. Safe

**A/N: And now for one of my personal favorite chapters! Based from "Minimal Loss" [4x03], Reid will reunite with JJ after Cyrus nearly kills him. Read on and you'll see why I love this chapter. It involves something that I honestly wish had happened in the episode.**

**Real quick, let's talk about the season premiere a little. 1. Reid's comment on he might have had kids: kinda heartbreaking. Then JJ gesturing for the mother and child behind him, not a good idea. Way to rub salt in the wound there, JJ. He does understand that Hotch having a desk job would be easier for him because of his son, you didn't have to point out the mother and her child behind him right after he mentioned his dead girlfriend. He just doesn't want anyone else leaving (Elle, Gideon, Emily leaving all affected him and I'm sure JJ's brief departure still haunts him a little). Am I the ONLY one who gets this? Though now that I think about it, he looked JJ in the eye when he said he might have had kids. Could there be a double meaning there? (I hope so; sorry: fanboy rant) 2. Creepy episode, huh? 3. Did anyone else notice JJ's uneasiness during the conversation with the man whose wife had cheated on him? Is there something we don't know, JJ? 4. Did ANYONE ELSE notice how JJ and Reid were almost together the entire episode? (Sorry, fanboy moment/super-rant; #JJxReid (let's get it trending, maybe the writers will listen to us!))**

**Anyway, sorry about the fanboy rant. Let's get back to the story!**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

October 8th, 2008 – Benjamin Cyrus Case

JJ walked into the Bullpen with a solemn look on her face, but absolute terror on the inside.

"Morgan," she called out as she reached over for the remote to the TV in the Bullpen. "Look." She turned on the TV to a newscast from Colorado, where the main story was a shootout near a ranch.

"That's not the ranch where Prentiss and Reid..." he began.

"They're still inside," she said, holding in the absolute horror of her boyfriend/baby daddy being held hostage.

"HOTCH!" Morgan shouted. Hotch stepped out of his office. Morgan gestured to the TV. "Prentiss and Reid."

Suddenly, all hell broke loss in the Bullpen as phones started ringing.

"Okay, that means we're the lead with Hostage Rescue and Support. Let's go," Hotch said.

A few hours later, they were on the edge as they did their best to get Emily and Spencer out of there without anyone getting hurt.

* * *

"God could've stopped me," Cyrus said. Right at that moment, Morgan and the SWAT team burst in, killing Cyrus and his companions holding guns.

"He just did," Spencer said. Morgan assisted him in standing up. "Where's Emily?"

"She's fine," Morgan assured him.

"Is JJ out there?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you back to your baby mama."

Jessica stepped into the chapel and saw Cyrus's dead body.

"C'mon sweetie, it's over," Morgan said.

Jessie looked over and saw the trigger for the explosives. Spencer knew there was no way to talk her out of it, so he did what first came to his mind.

"RUN!" he yelled, pulling Morgan with him as Jessie picked up the trigger.

The building blew up into flames.

"SPENCE!" JJ yelled as she ran toward the burning building. Hotch and Rossi did all they could to hold her back. "NO! SPENCE!" She started to cry. She didn't see him. The man she loved had gone in and wasn't coming out. Their baby was fatherless. She couldn't bear to look at the building.

"Morgan?" Emily called. "Reid?"

Two figures began to move away from the building. One was brawny, the other tall and skinny.

"JJ!" Emily called. JJ turned to see both Morgan and Spencer walking away from the building, coughing and stumbling.

Emily caught Spencer in hug, then she released him to go to his pregnant girlfriend. JJ quickly enveloped Spencer in a hug. She began to kiss him multiple times.

"Thank God, Spence," she said. "I thought we lost you."

"JJ," Spencer said. "Next time someone asks me to go undercover, remind me to say, 'No way in Hell!' That's the second time I've nearly blown up."

He continued to hug her. He felt their baby kick on his stomach. He pulled away and lowered himself to JJ's belly.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's here. I'm not going anywhere."

At that moment, a car pulled up and unloaded the Colorado Attorney General.

JJ turned to look angrily at the bastard who put her baby's father in danger. Spencer looked at her in confusion.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"The Attorney General of Colorado. He leaked that there was an undercover agent inside the chapel."

"That guy put me and Emily in danger?"

"He also obstructed the original investigation."

"Why?" he said angrily.

"He's running for governor, so he didn't want information getting out."

Spencer's eyes glared at the Attorney General. "Stay right here." He began walking over to the man who planned to run for governor.

The man noticed him walking up to him. He put on a smile. "Congratulations on the rescue, Agent. Thank you." Spencer put on a fake smile as he looked at the man.

"I was actually one of the agents inside. One of two inside. And as I am told, you leaked out the information that there was an agent inside. My colleague was harshly beaten because of you." The man's smile dropped. "So I have a message for you from me and my pregnant girlfriend."

Spencer balled up his fast and took a swing at the Attorney General, hitting him square in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"That's for putting my friend at risk and almost causing my child to be fatherless you stupid son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Don't plan on running for governor. You'd better spend time hiring a defense attorney so you'll be in less trouble."

The man's security force pulled him away as Spencer walked back to JJ who stood in her place, a look of impressment on her face.

"That felt good," Spencer declared.

"I knew I loved you for more than just your brains," JJ said.

Spencer smiled and hugged his girlfriend. "Come on, let's go talk to Hotch."

* * *

The plane ride back felt very good for everyone. Spencer had punched the Attorney General so hard that he actually broke his nose, impressing the entire team, especially JJ and Morgan. Emily reassured him that Cyrus beating her was not his fault. Spencer okayed it.

"Besides, even if it was your fault, you made up for it by punching that bastard," Emily told him.

Everyone laughed.

"Let all beware. Spencer Reid not only carries a weapon once owned by Aaron Hotchner. Now he breaks noses with one punch," Morgan joked.

"Better not piss me off, then," Spencer said jokingly.

**So what did you think? I feel like the only things that would've made the episode** **better would be if JJ was pregnant with Spencer's child and if someone punched that Attorney General bastard in the face.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. And next time:**

_**Reid uncovers his dark past when a case triggers dreams and memories from the past**_.

**Well, until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	5. It's Time

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! This oughta be a good one. A little rushed it seems to me, but that's just me.**

**A note to xs18: thanks for pointing out the OOC Reid. I didn't realize how OOC Reid has been recently. I have no excuse for that. Maybe my subconscious felt it worked with the idea of Reid soon becoming a father. I don't know, but thanks for pointing out.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

November 11th, 2008

"Spence, is everything okay?" JJ asked.

Spencer was more tired than usual. His nightmare about a boy named Riley Jenkins kept waking him up. It just wouldn't stop. He had to know the truth. He knew he couldn't hide it though.

"JJ, can you get the rest of the team here? I need some help," he said.

JJ got a confused look on her face, but complied. She gathered the rest of the team to meet with Spencer. When they were all present, he spoke.

"I've been having this nightmare lately. I keep dreaming that I'm finding a boy dead behind a washing machine in a basement. I don't think that it's just a dream. I remember a boy named Riley Jenkins from my childhood. I think that the body I found in the dream was his. I need to figure this out; I need help."

Hotch looked around for a moment. "We don't have a case, but we can work on personal time. I know I'm helping."

"Me too," Morgan declared.

There were murmured agreements from the others.

"I'm helping too, Spence. I want to make sure that we find out what's happening and what this dream is about."

"Reid," Hotch called. "If this boy was murdered, do we have a suspect?"

"One," Spencer replied. "My father."

* * *

Hours later, Spencer was standing in the waiting room of a law firm with JJ, Morgan, and Rossi. JJ was busy comforting Spencer and helping him relax.

"He was ten minutes away and he never told me," he said.

William Reid began walking into the waiting room. He spoke to the receptionist, who pointed to Spencer and the others. William wearily walked over to his son.

"Hello, Spencer," he said.

"Hi, Dad," Spencer replied.

"You don't look like me anymore. You used to, everybody said so."

"They say some people look like their dogs too. It's attributed to prolonged mutual exposure. Elderly couples also. They unconsciously mimic the expressions of people they've been around their whole lives. So it kind of makes sense that I wouldn't look like you. I haven't seen you in over sixteen years."

"Spencer, I'm sorry," William said.

"I'm here about Riley Jenkins. You remember him?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. Not a day goes by where I don't think about how things changed after he died."

"I need to know what happened."

"Spencer, I'm in a meeting right now. I have to be there. I swear that I will explain things, later."

"Well at least meet my team." William nodded. "This is Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and this is my girlfriend Jennifer Jareau." William noticed that Jennifer was obviously pregnant.

"Are you…"

"Yes, Jennifer is pregnant with my child. I need to reconnect and find out about the past with my own father before my son is born."

"I understand. Are you going to be visiting your mother later?"

"Yes."

"I'll explain things there. I promise. I'll see you later." William walked away.

Spencer didn't feel any better about his father at that moment.

* * *

"Who was there with you?" Spencer continuously asked Lou Jenkins.

Lou was Riley's father. He had murdered the man who had killed his son, Gary Michaels. He was currently in an interrogation room with Spencer.

Spencer was still convinced his father was involved somehow, still remembering the image of his father burning bloody clothes.

Spencer heard the door and turned to see his parents in the doorway.

"It was me, Spencer," Diana Reid admitted.

Lou was escorted out of the room by Rossi and Morgan, while Spencer's parents entered. JJ stood by Reid's side as they admitted the events of what happened in 1984.

"He was always around. At your ballgames. At the park. You used to play chess there, you remember?"

"Yes."

"You played with him once."

"Gary Michaels?"

"I didn't know it was his name back then, but it wasn't unusual for you to play with adults. And you'd win, too."

"Did he do something to me?" Spencer asked. JJ stared in horror at him.

"Oh, no. God, no. It never got to that point. But when I saw the way he looked at you, I knew what he was. I could just tell."

"A mother knows," Spencer said.

"Yes."

Spencer swallowed fearing more of the tale. He had been the target of a child pedophile. He almost ended up like Riley.

"So, you told Riley's dad."

"Two nights later, Lou called the house. He was agitated. He said he needed me to meet him."

_1984_

_"Is that him?" Lou Jenkins asked as he watched a man take out his trash._

_"Yes," Diana answered._

_"His name's Gary Michaels. He has a history."_

_"History?"_

_"He's done things to kids."_

_Diana reeled back in shock and horror. Her son was indeed in danger by a pedophile._

_"How do you know?"_

_Lou didn't answer, instead keeping his focus on Gary Michaels, who was walking back into his house._

_"You should go now," he told Diana._

_"What are you going to do?" Diana asked._

_"Go home Diana," Lou replied as he got out of his truck. He reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out a baseball bat and proceeded towards Michaels' house._

"I sat there. I couldn't move. It was like a dream. That paralysis in the face of something terrible," Diana continued.

"What happened after that?" Spencer asked. JJ put her hand on Spencer's shoulder, indicating that she was asking if Spencer needed to hear more. She was already mentally scarred and she wasn't even a part of the equation. Spencer touched her hand, indicating he wanted to hear the rest.

Diana cleared her throat, afraid to say what happened next.

"It's okay, Diana," William assured her. "Go on." She looked at him, and then continued.

"At some point, I found myself walking towards the house."

_1984_

_Diana began walking towards Michaels' house._

_What she saw inside, terrified her. She saw Lou Jenkins with a bloody baseball bat standing over a now dead Gary Michaels._

_"Oh, my God. Lou! What did you do?" she yelled._

_She walked closer to Lou and Michaels' dead body. She slipped on some blood on the floor. Lou ran over to assist her in standing, in the process, leaving Gary Michaels' blood on her shirt._

"And the rest," she continued. She groaned and began rubbing her head. "It's all dark after that."

"You came home," William said, now taking the story into his hands. "She couldn't talk at first, but eventually I came to understand what had happened. And I knew that nobody could ever know."

Spencer swallowed. "So you never told anyone."

"No, she could've been implicated. And I had to protect her."

Spencer flashed back to the memory of his father burning bloody clothes in a fire pit. He now knew why.

"You were burning _her_ bloody clothes." Diana and William Reid both nodded.

"But the knowing," William continued. "You can't burn that away. It changed everything."

There a pause. "Is that why you left?" Spencer asked.

"I tried to keep us together Spencer, I swear to you, but the weight of that knowledge… it was too much."

"You could've come back. Could've started over."

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore. When I lost that confidence, there was no going back."

"What's done is done," Diana stated. "At least now you know the truth."

"I was wrong about everything, I'm sorry," Spencer said, his voice breaking.

William walked over and sat next to his son. "I'm sorry too, Spencer."

Spencer hugged his father for the first time in over sixteen years. William reciprocated. Diana walked over and joined in. JJ felt like she was intruding, but Spencer grabbed her and pulled her into the family hug.

Morgan and Rossi stood outside listening to every word that was said.

"I can't believe it," Morgan said. "This Michaels bastard tried to molest our resident genius as a child?"

"At least he's dead and can do no more harm," Rossi said.

"He still tried to hurt him."

"Morgan, it's like his mother said. What's done is done."

Morgan accepted and nodded his head and went back to watching the Reid family and JJ in their family hug.

* * *

The jet ride back was quiet. Spencer and JJ sat next to each other, Spencer still trying to come to terms with the events he just found out about that happened in 1984.

"Reid," Hotch said. "Are you okay?"

"Hotch, I just found out I was a potential victim of child molestation and murder. I'm still coming to terms with it."

Hotch nodded. "I understand. But at least you know your father never wanted to leave you. He still cares about you."

Spence gave a small smile. "Thanks, Hotch."

* * *

When they got to work the next day, they headed straight back to working consults. JJ and Spencer went to talk to Garcia about the discoveries they made in Las Vegas with Jordan Todd, JJ's replacement while she's on maternity leave. JJ was wincing while Spencer explained what had happened. Garcia caught JJ wincing.

"What's with the wincing?" Garcia asked. Spencer quickly made JJ his focus.

"Nothing," JJ replied.

"Really? I noticed this earlier," Jordan said.

"How often?" Garcia asked.

"In the past hour, I'd say every ten minutes."

"JJ, why didn't you say something?" Spencer asked.

"Because I am not due for another three weeks."

"I don't think the baby cares." He stood up and pulled her out of her chair and carried out of the building.

As they walked past the Bullpen, Garcia announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am not a doctor…"

"I am," Spencer interjected.

"But, I do believe young JJ is in labor."

"Really?" Emily said.

"I'll get the car," Hotch said, as if he had been preparing for this moment.

"Agent Todd, I hope you're ready, cause your job starts right now," Emily said as she left with JJ, Spencer, and Garcia.

Spencer and JJ were now on the edge. Their son was impatient and wanted to meet them apparently. They never felt such an odd mixture of happiness and complete terror.

But their son was ready to join them. And they were ready to meet him.

**Oh, a cliffhanger!**

**Well, not really. You know what's next.**

**Thanks for reading! It took me forever to write the flashback since it's word for word from the episode and I only have Season 1 on DVD.**

**Well, no need for a summary since it's obvious what's next, but tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. I already have it written, but it feels way too short. Tell me what you want to see and I'll see what I can do.**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	6. Baby Boy

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it took a little while to write more for this chapter with no help. Either way, I got it done and here it is.**

**One quick note: I decided that there are moments that I didn't write that could make some good chapters, so hopefully soon there will be a new story in the "Don't Forget" Collection called ****_What Wasn't Seen: A New Chance Edition_****. As such, the original story's ****_What Wasn't Seen_**** will be renamed to avoid confusion. This is currently just an idea and nothing is cemented, but just keep your eyes open for that, just in case. (In case it does happen, I promise that it will be as good as I possibly can make it. Especially after what happened with the original ****_What Wasn't Seen_****)**

**Anyway, on with the story! As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

November 12th, 2008

"Hello, baby boy," JJ cooed to her newborn son.

"He's beautiful JJ," Spencer said, looking down at his son.

"Our little Henry," she said. "He looks just like you, Spence."

Spencer took another look at his son. "Yeah, he does."

"Aww," Garcia cooed as she walked into the room. They had kept their promise. Garcia was the first of the team to meet the newest addition. The two looked up to see the team standing in the doorway.

"Come in guys," Spencer said. "We'd like you to meet someone."

"This," JJ began, motioning to the baby boy in her arms, "is Henry Jason Reid."

"That is such a cute baby. And that is a really good name," Garcia said as she looked at her best friends with their newborn son.

"Well, he's named after my father and Spencer's surrogate father," JJ said.

"Garcia, Morgan, we want you two to be Henry's godparents," Spencer said.

Morgan was flustered for a moment but accepted, while Garcia didn't hesitate in accepting.

"If anything happens to me and Spence, it's up to you two to get this boy in to Yale," JJ said.

Spencer nodded. "Not a bad choice. That was my safety school. I can still get him into CalTech with one phone call."

The room erupted in laughter. Henry was passed around the room to his newly minted "aunts" and "uncles". He soon began to whimper for his mother.

"Well, we should all probably go home. Spencer, JJ, take care. Spencer, I'll see you when you get back," Hotch said as he and the others walked out.

"Good-bye," he said. He then turned his attention to his son, who was now being fed by his mother.

"I have a feeling," Spencer began, "That we are going to be great parents."

JJ smiled at him. "I agree." After a while, Henry was now full and needed to be burped. "Spence, you want to burp him?" Spencer nodded and accepted his son in his arms. He held Henry over his shoulder as he patted and rubbed circles on Henry's back to help release a couple of good burps.

Spencer moved Henry back into the crooks of his arms. Henry's eyes opened to reveal a pair of caramel brown eyes to match his daddy's. Spencer smiled at his son and handed him back to Mommy.

"I love you JJ," Spencer told her.

She looked back at him. "I love you too, Spence." They stole a quick kiss.

Spencer looked down at his son. "And I love you, my little Henry." Spencer kissed Henry's forehead. JJ smiled and shed a tear of joy for her son and his daddy.

* * *

A few days later, JJ was cleared to leave and go home with Spencer and their newborn son. She was happy that they both had a few weeks off to spend with each other and their son.

When they got home, they walked to Henry's nursery to discover that it was not as empty as it was when they last saw it. Apparently Penelope had gone a little over board on helping them out a little. The room was filled with numerous packages of diapers, numerous bottles of baby powder, a lot of containers with formula, and a dresser filled with clothes for the little baby boy.

"Well," Spencer said. "This is certainly not how we left it. Remind me to thank Garcia later."

JJ smiled at her boyfriend. "You know I will."

They spent the next two weeks taking care of their little baby boy and getting ready to interview babysitters for when JJ's maternity leave ended. Once Spencer returned to work, JJ began interviewing nannies for baby Henry. They chose to hire a girl named Hannah Biggs. She was kind, sweet, and she would never get into any serious trouble. She also understood JJ's insistence to continue working for the FBI. She understood that, if anything, it would be worth missing time with her son to stop another psychopath from possibly hurting him.

JJ knew that when her maternity leave was over, everything was covered and she could return to work with no worries about Henry's care.

* * *

The team was returning from a case in Orange County, California. A psychotic man was randomly shooting blonde women on the road as surrogates for his wife, whom he had already murdered, along with their children, after she blamed him for the death of their youngest daughter, who was hit by a car. The team discovered that he was constantly hallucinating that his family was still alive, despite the fact he killed them.

It was stressful for the entire team – cases involving children always were – but it hit Spencer hardest. He couldn't and didn't want to imagine anything happening to his son or JJ. He would definitely have lost his mind if anything like that happened. In fact, he was pretty sure that it would be the only thing that would cause him to have a schizophrenic break at this point.

As the team stepped into the Bullpen, Spencer noticed something odd.

"Guys," he called, catching the team's attention. "Someone's in the conference room."

He led the team to the conference room to find two familiar faces there. One was known to the team as a co-worker. The other was known to them as their newest family member.

"JJ!" Spencer said in shock. He ran over to hug her and gave her a quick kiss. He looked down at his son in her arms. "Hey, Henry. Have you been good for Mommy while I was gone?"

The rest of the team allowed Reid to have a moment with his family before they entered as well.

"Hello, JJ," Hotch said. "How's your maternity leave been so far?"

"Relaxing, honestly. This little one," she said motioning to Henry, "is surprising calm a lot. He definitely knows when he is really hungry though." Spencer and the other girls started chuckling when the other men looked forward, not sure how to respond.

"Anyone want to hold him? My arms are getting a little tired," JJ said.

"I got you," Emily said as she stepped forward to hold little Henry.

Morgan looked over her shoulder to look at Henry. Henry started to give a baby smile. "Hey, what's this? He smiling at Derek Morgan."

Emily and Garcia both looked at him and in perfect synchronization reasoned, "Gas."

Everyone else in the room began laughing. Spencer put his arm around his beautiful girlfriend and baby mama. "Henry's got one great family here, doesn't he?"

JJ quickly kissed him. "Yes, he does."

**And another chapter down! So, what'd you think? Let me know.**

**I'm not going to give a summary this time, since the next chapter has already been spoiled. Instead, I'm just going to tell you straight up: the next chapter is based on "Amplification" [4.24]. So yeah, some tears may be shed.**

**Until then! I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	7. In Danger

**A/N: Here we go! Chapter 7, the "Amplification" chapter. Not much to say before this one, so just enjoy. One quick thing, I realize that a certain part of this chapter (You'll know it when you see it) is likely unrealistic, but it worked and I really liked, so I apologize to all of you if it is truly unrealistic.**

**Anyway, on with the story! As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

May 13th, 2009 – Anthrax Case

Spencer pulled out his cell phone to call JJ. He's really screwed up this time by walking into a room filled with Anthrax. He might die any moment, so he needed to talk to her.

The phone rang a few times before she answered. "Spence, how's everything going on the case?" JJ had stayed at home and was working from there after realizing the danger Henry was in.

"JJ, I really screwed up this time. I accidently walked into a room filled with Anthrax. I most likely won't make it out."

"Spence, no," JJ said, her voice suddenly going solemn and terrified. "You're gonna survive. You'll amazingly find the cure and save yourself and the other victims."

"Garcia said the same thing," he chuckled. "Thanks for the reassuring, but I'm not so sure this time. Listen to me, if I don't survive, make sure that Henry knows I love him and that I really wish I got the chance to do everything a father should do with his son. Tell him that I died protecting him from the bad people and that he was the light in my darkness."

JJ felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Spence," she choked out through her tears.

"Can you put Henry on the phone? I want to talk to him one last time, if I don't make it."

JJ put the phone near Henry. "Henry," she choked through her tears. "Daddy's on the phone. Can you talk to him?"

Henry scooted closer to the phone. He began babbling into the phone for his father.

Spencer felt tears rolling down his cheeks when he heard his son. "Hey, buddy."

Henry babbled some more.

"Henry, I want you to know that I love you and that I wish I could always be there for you like a father should. I'm going to miss you buddy." Spencer let his tears fall.

"Da!" Henry suddenly screamed.

Spencer eyes grew once heard the word leave Henry's mouth. His son had just said his first word. It made his eyes water. "Yeah, Henry. It's Daddy."

"Da!"

JJ's eyes also widened at the sound of Henry speaking in English and not baby babbling. Her eyes suddenly starting watering.

"Bye Henry. I love you. Get the phone to mommy," Spencer told Henry.

Henry took the phone in his baby hands. "Ma! Da!"

JJ took the phone from her son's hands, her face still dripping with tears. "Spence. You're gonna make it. You have too."

"I'll do my best to come back to you and Henry. I love you, JJ."

JJ choked back a sob. "I love you too, Spence."

"I gotta go. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

He hung up his phone. Seconds later, he broke down crying. He had to see them both again. He had to make it, so he could see Henry one more time. Hold him one last time. Hear him call him "Da" one more time. Hug JJ again. Make love to her again. He was determined to survive.

When JJ put down the phone, she too broke down in tears. Spencer had to survive. She couldn't live without him. She didn't want Henry to end up growing up like Spencer, without a father. She turned to her young son and picked him up and held him closely and tightly to her chest.

"I love you, baby boy. Daddy loves you too."

* * *

Spencer woke up to see Morgan eating what appeared to be Jell-O.

"Are you eating Jell-O?" he asked.

Morgan turned to his friend and smiled. "Welcome back." He turned to the hallway. "Hey doc, he's back."

"Is there anymore Jell-O?" Spencer asked.

Morgan and Dr. Kimura explained what had happened while he was unconscious. Hotch caught the UnSub, Chad Brown, and that the cure had saved the remaining survivors of the attack. They left him alone to rest for a few minutes.

Later that day, JJ stopped by the hospital holding Henry in his baby carrier. Spencer saw them walk near his room and nearly jumped out of his hospital bed to see them. It took all of his will power not to.

JJ walked into the room with Henry. She immediately set down the carrier and kissed Spencer as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I was so worried. I was afraid you wouldn't come back," she said through her tears.

"I was afraid too I assure you," he said.

"You're a hero Spence. You pretty much saved the entire capital."

"Thanks." He started hearing Henry grunting for his parents. "I think we're forgetting someone here."

JJ turned and took Henry out of his carrier and handed him to Spencer.

"Da!" Henry shrieked at the sight of his daddy. He started reaching out his baby hands for Daddy.

"Hey buddy. I missed you too." He hugged his little boy as tightly as he could. "I love you Henry." JJ teared up a little more and joined in the hug herself, unaware that Morgan was standing outside the room taking pictures with his phone. Garcia would need to see this moment.

Spencer was happy. His entire world was now in his arms.

**And another one finished. What'd you think? Leave a review.**

**And next time:**

_**Reid decides that the time to act is at hand.**_

**What am I talking about? You'll see.**

**See you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	8. Has to be Now

**A/N: And I'm back! Next chapter is ready to roll!**

**Let's talk about season 9 real quick: I like it so far and I'm honestly really happy Reid pointed JJ's uneasiness. I'm not implying anything (not intentionally, anyway), but something's off about JJ. I honestly hope Reid figures it out and gets her to admit her recent uneasiness. I know I'm not the only one who saw it in "The Inspiration" or "Final Shot". Okay, fanboy rant done.**

**Let's get on with it shall we? As usual, read, review, enjoy!**

September 29th, 2010

"They can't just take you away," Spencer said sadly.

JJ was being forced away from the BAU to taking a job at the Pentagon. Normally, people would jump at the chance. JJ didn't. She loved her team. She didn't want to leave them. Sure she would see them as often as possible and the fact that she and Spencer were living together and raising Henry didn't hurt, but the damage was done. She wouldn't be working with her team anymore.

JJ went over to hug her boyfriend/baby daddy. "It's okay. I'll still see you at home."

"But it won't be the same," he said. JJ kissed him before she went to walk to Garcia's office. Spencer quickly ran to his desk and pulled out the ring he kept inside; the ring that he would've used to propose to JJ all those years ago after the Super Bowl or when they solved the case in Georgia if it weren't for Tobias. Spencer was never sure when to use it. But now was the time. _It has to be now_¸ he declared mentally.

He slid the ring in his pocket and told the rest of the team to wait. JJ came back with Garcia in tow.

"JJ," he began. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, Spence," she replied. "What is it?"

He slid down to his knee and pulled out the ring. It was silver and in the middle was a topaz – Henry's birthstone. Left of the topaz was Spencer's birthstone and right of it was JJ's birthstone. "I'm not the best with words and we both know I'm not the best social person. But we both know that I love you. I have always loved you. I wasn't sure when a good time was, but now I know for sure that this is it. You know that I will always be there for you. I will support every decision you make. I promise with all of my heart to take care of you and our little Henry." He took a deep breath. "Jennifer Jareau – JJ – will you marry me?"

JJ felt the tears come to her eyes. Spence knew how to soften the blow of bad news. She was silent for a moment due to the shock. But she already knew her answer. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Spence."

He smiled and stood up. He put the ring on her finger and then she kissed him passionately. There were cheers coming from behind them. Garcia was squealing about what just happened. Emily recovered from the surprise and went over to congratulate JJ. Morgan wolf-whistled and walked over to his surrogate little brother.

"The ladies all over town had better be aware. Spencer Reid is officially taken," he teased.

"So, you're saying I wasn't already taken when I started going out with JJ?" Spencer quipped.

Morgan stared. "Good point."

Eventually, everyone decided that it was time to go home. They all hugged JJ and bid her good luck at the Pentagon and stated their hope for Hotch to be able to get her back to the BAU.

JJ and Spencer finally returned home to their son and relieved the babysitter for the night. Their son was still awake.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Henry shouted at the sight of his parents.

"Hi, baby boy!" JJ said.

"Were you good for Hannah, Henry?" Spencer asked.

Henry nodded, causing his hair to flow in front of his face.

"Good, baby boy," JJ cooed to her son.

"I'm proud of you, buddy," Spencer said.

Henry looked at his parents with his brown puppy dog eyes. "Pway wit me?"

JJ and Spencer couldn't help but smile at their son. "Of course, Henry."

They sat with their son, playing with his toys, as he laughed and smiled, brightening their day. They sat down and watched a movie with the happy smiling little boy. After the movie, Henry jumped into his daddy's lap ad Daddy started to tickle him, causing him giggle intensely. Mommy soon got in on the battle by attacking Daddy and Henry started attacking his mommy. When they finally stopped the battle, his mommy and daddy played with him for a little bit more before giving him a bath and tucking him into bed and reading "Bedtime for Baby Star" to him. He was out like a light. They newly engaged couple looked down upon their son sleeping in his crib.

"I can't believe he's almost two years old," Spencer said.

"I can't believe you waited this long to propose," JJ said.

"Actually, I've had that ring for longer than you think. I was going to propose after the Super Bowl in 2007. Then the case in Georgia came up and I decided to propose after we caught the UnSub. After Tobias though, I needed time to recover from the incident. Since then, I have waiting for the right time to propose. After Henry was born, I had fixed to include Henry's birthstone."

"Oh my God," she said. Now she knew that Tobias Hankel is the reason that Henry was born out of wedlock. "So you thought now was the right time?"

"Every time I had a good chance, something happened. I finally decided not to let that get in the way. I kept it in my desk and when you said that you were being forced away, I said, 'What the hell?' and pulled it out."

"That's sweet, baby." She kissed him. "You know, now that Henry's asleep, why don't we go celebrate our engagement," she said seductively.

Spencer got the hint. "What are we waiting for?" He grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom where they quickly began celebrating their engagement, careful not to wake their little boy. Once they were done, they kissed each other good night and JJ fell asleep. Spencer looked at the roof of their bedroom. He had everything he needed. He had his friends, his job, his new fiancée, and his son. He didn't care that JJ was gone as long as he never lost her or Henry.

Besides, he was absolutely sure Hotch would be able to find a way to get JJ back.

**So, what'd ya think? Did it seem too rushed? Please tell me if it did.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and here's what's next:**

_**A case sparks an interest in Reid that he decides to share with his son.**_

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	9. Music

**A/N: And the next chapter is here. This was a little idea that popped into my head while I wrote this. I think it's kind of a sweet story.**

**One thing before the chapter: I just wanted to say this: last night, one of my other favorite shows, "Glee", aired its tribute to one of its stars, Cory Monteith, who died in July of an overdose. I know that many people don't like "Glee", but I think that we can all agree that Cory was a strong talent that was taken away too soon. As the cast and crew mourn over his death, the fans do as well. It's been difficult for us all to say goodbye to a lost talent. He was a hero; he kept wrists clean; he kept guns away from heads; he kept the medicine cabinet from emptying for other reasons than illness; he kept kids away from bridges; all in all, he helped save lives. He helped prevent suicides by playing a character who wasn't afraid to break away from what was expected. He wasn't afraid to be called a loser. Though he is dead, he lives on in the hearts of fans everywhere. Cory wasn't always a good guy. He was a drug addict who stooped to stealing from relatives to fund his addiction. His family's intervention helped him come back from that. He got his act together and made a change for the better. His death shows us that addiction never goes away. It is always there (Spencer Reid will atest to that). He was a good man; a good friend; a great performer; he will be missed. Rest in Peace. Cory Monteith 1982-2013**

**Sorry, I needed to get that out. It just felt right to do so. Thank you if you read it.**

**Alright let's move on to something happier, eh? Here's Chapter 9!**

**You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

February 23rd, 2011

Reid entered his home with his new keyboard under his arms.

"JJ, Henry, I'm home," Spencer called.

"Daddy!" he heard a little voice call. He saw his little Henry running full speed towards him.

Spencer put down the keyboard and kneeled to hug his son. "Hey, buddy. Have you been good for Mommy?"

Henry nodded his head, causing his long blonde hair to fly in and out of his face. JJ walked into the entrance hallway to see her fiancée and their son hugging. Henry noticed the keyboard.

"Daddy, what that?" he asked. Spencer smiled.

"It's a keyboard. You can play music on it. I met a boy in Louisiana who lost his mommy and daddy and he spoke to me through his music. I thought it would be nice to let you hear some."

"Really?" Henry said as his eyes lit up. Spencer nodded.

Spencer picked up the keyboard and Henry climbed on to his back as he walked into his and JJ's living room. He set up the keyboard and set his son down to listen. JJ stood in the doorway as she listened to Spencer play a beautiful piece of music. It was the one Spencer had learned from Sammy Sparks in Lafayette. Henry smiled at his father's playing. He really liked it. When Spencer finished, Henry began clapping his hands.

JJ walked over to her future husband.

"That was really beautiful Spence," she said as she kissed him.

"Mommy!" Henry called.

"Hey, baby boy! Daddy's music was good wasn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Henry. Time for bed."

"Okay."

Spencer and JJ walked up the stairs to their son's bedroom and tucked him in.

"Ready for your story?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Henry replied.

"Daddy?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Spencer, who nodded his head.

Together they read "Bedtime for Baby Star" for Henry. "You'll always be my baby star," they all finished together.

"I love you Mommy," Henry said as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Henry," JJ said.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, buddy," Spencer said as he hugged his little boy.

Henry soon fell asleep. The two slid out of his room.

"So how was the last case? It must've had an effect if that's why you got the keyboard," JJ wondered.

"There was a boy in Lafayette. His parents were taken and he was a witness. He's autistic and didn't speak. He just came to school covered in blood. I was the only one who could connect and communicate with Sammy. We found his parents, but his dad was dead and his mom had killed the UnSub. Sammy missed his mom from what I could tell. This was a kid who never even reciprocated his mother's hugs. When they were reunited, he finally did."

JJ's eye began to water at the story. A child who never reciprocated hi mother's hugs until his dad was dead and his mother was traumatized.

"I kept thinking about Henry and much he meant to me. He's one of the best things to happen to me. Another one being you."

"Thanks Spence," JJ said.

"You know, I heard Rossi say that me and Sammy were two of the most fascinating minds he'd ever encountered."

"That's because they are. You said Sammy spoke through his music, right?" Spencer nodded. "Is that how you found the UnSub?"

"Partially. His music led us to his drawings, which led us to his parents' music store, which led us to the UnSub."

"Then his mind led you to the UnSub. He couldn't speak, so he used his music to talk to you and lead you to his parents. And your mind has helped us on practically every case we ever had."

Spencer thought for a moment. "And here I thought I was the only genius. Looks like I was severely wrong," he said as he kissed his fiancée. "Come on, it's been a long day. Let's get a shower and go to bed."

"Alright, but only if you get in the shower with me," JJ replied seductively.

"I said 'Let's get a shower.' At what point did I imply showering separately?" Spencer said as he grinned.

They walked into their bathroom, got their shower, and got ready to sleep.

"I love you, JJ," Spencer said.

"I love you too, Spence," JJ said.

They cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**And another goes down! I know this chapter seems a little random, but it does give me some ideas for a new story idea: one where JJ never left the BAU and was working the case in Lafayette with Reid. I can do a version with Henry being a godson and a version where Henry is a Reid.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And next time:**

_**When a friend is forced away, JJ won't lie to Reid about it.**_

**This should be obvious.**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	10. Emily

**A/N: Well the next chapter is here! This one is obviously about Emily's "death" in "Lauren", but with a change. JJ won't lie to Reid about it because she loves him enough to know that lying to him is a bad idea. So yeah, this came along after I thought "JJ should've told Reid. This wouldn't've happened if they were together like they should've been."**

**Well either way, let's get on with it! You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

March 16th, 2011

She walked out of Emily's hospital room, prepared to say what she had to. It would break her heart to say it, but it was for Emily's safety. She walked into the lobby where the rest of the team waited.

"She never made it off the table," JJ said. Tears welled up all around. JJ saw Spencer stand up and walk towards the exit. "Spence?" she asked, blocking his path.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye," Spencer choked out through his tears. JJ wrapped her arms around her fiancée as he cried on her shoulder.

JJ felt guilty. She shot Hotch a look. Hotch paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Spence," she said. "I need to tell you something when we get home."

Spencer nodded against her shoulder. Hotch told the team that they were on stand down for a little while to cope with recent events. Everyone filed out of the hospital after a while until JJ and Spencer were the only ones left.

When they got home, they relieved the babysitter for the night. Henry ran up happily to his parents, but then he noticed his father's sadness.

"What wrong, Daddy? Why you sad?" Henry asked.

Spencer smiled sadly at his son and kneeled to his level. "You know Aunt Emily, right?" Henry nodded. "Well, she got hurt really badly and she had to leave us. I'm just sad that she's gone."

Henry hugged his father tightly. "Aunt Emily come back. She will. I know she will."

Spencer could no longer hold back his tears. He started crying as he held his son tightly. "Thank you, Henry," he said softly.

* * *

After they put Henry to bed, JJ sat with Spencer on their couch.

"Spence, I need to tell you something," JJ began. "Henry's right. Emily will come back."

"How? She just died today," Spencer said.

JJ took a deep breath. "No she didn't." Spencer's head shot up. "Hotch made me tell you guys that Emily was dead so we could keep you all safe. If Doyle thinks Emily's dead, he won't come after you guys. It broke my heart to say that to you guys. Hotch let me know it was okay to tell you. I'm not going to lie to you." Spencer looked away from her as he took in everything he was told. "Spence, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you and so does Henry."

"JJ," Spencer said. "I don't hate you. I'm just a little flustered right now. But thank you for telling me. And I love you too." He kissed her for a quick moment. "I'll talk to Hotch in the morning. And I swear JJ; I will do everything I can to bring Emily back. You will too, won't you?"

"Yes. But we can't tell anyone else alright. I know that it's going to be hard, but it's for Emily's safety."

"Okay." Spencer stood. "Let's go to sleep. It's been a long night and you've got work tomorrow." He took JJ's hand and pulled her up and led her to their bedroom. They didn't exactly sleep that night, the events of the night having taken their tolls on the two. JJ left for work the next morning while Spencer stayed at home with Henry. It was a nice break from the recent events to have his son with him the whole day.

Besides, he knew that Henry was right. Emily would be back someday.

**I know it's short, but I'm trying. I hope you liked it. Remember to leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Next time:**

_**Reid and Rossi gets a surprise visit from an old friend.**_

**If you think about it, it'll come to you. (Hint: Season 6)**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	11. Back to the BAU

**A/N: And another chapter is here! You can probably guess what this is about. I think it's good, but I'm probably biased. Tell me your thoughts about it, positive or negative.**

**One thing I wanted to point out: I saw a picture of JJ and Matt Cruz from "To Bear Witness" and JJ is not wearing her wedding ring! I'm not lying. Look here: www .tvguide News/ Criminal-Minds -Esai-Morales-BAU-Boss- 1072107. aspx (Just remove the spaces). The picture's a little small, but if you have Microsoft Word, copy and paste and expand the picture. There is no wedding ring on JJ's hand. Could this mean something? Or I am just a super crazy fanboy?**

**Anyway, let's get on with it! You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

May 18th, 2011

The team was exhausted. They had only rescued seven of a number of victims. Hotch had apparently seen this, because he told the others not to come in until 9:30 the next day. Spencer offered to take the others out for some Indian food.

As they were walking out, Spencer noticed something unusual.

"Rossi," he said, trying to catch Dave's attention. "Someone's in your office."

Rossi turned to see the light in his office on. He smirked. "Reid, come with me. I feel like you need to hear this."

Spencer's eyebrows rose. "Hear what?"

Rossi was already walking toward his office. Spencer quickly followed behind. When they reached his office, they both found a familiar blonde in the room. Rossi knew her as a friend/co-worker. Spencer knew her as his fiancée.

"JJ!" he squeaked once he walked in and saw her. JJ smiled as she stood up to hug her soon-to-be husband.

"Hey, Spence," she responded.

Then he heard a yell of "Daddy!" He knew it could only mean one thing.

"Hey, Henry!" he called as his son ran towards him. "Have you been good for mommy?" he asked.

Henry nodded. "That's my little boy!" Spencer said as he hugged his son tightly.

"Have you given thought to what we talked about?" Rossi asked JJ.

JJ turned to look at Rossi. "I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"I suppose you've made a decision?"

JJ paused. "I'm coming back."

Rossi smiled. Spencer pulled back and looked with shock. "Back? As in back to the BAU?"

JJ nodded. "The only way I could get out of the Pentagon is if I got a higher promotion. So, Rossi suggested that I could rejoin as a profiler."

"A profiler?" Spencer asked. JJ nodded again.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "The others are going to be so surprised." His mind suddenly popped back. "They're waiting for me. I'm taking them all for Indian food. You wanna come with?"

JJ nodded. Spencer and JJ walked out of Rossi's office, hand-in-hand, Henry in his other arm, and back to where the others were standing. Once JJ was in sight, questions of her reason for being there began filling the room.

It took a little while, but they were able to quiet down the others long enough to answer them.

"I had a meeting with Rossi about something."

"What?" Penelope asked quickly.

"About a new offer."

"What kind of offer?" Morgan popped in.

JJ nodded for Spencer to answer that question. "JJ's decided to rejoin the team as a profiler."

Cheers quickly erupted from the others. Their losses weren't as hard anymore. They had lost Emily, but JJ was back and ready to work.

"Well, what do you guys say we celebrate JJ's reinstatement? It's on me."

They team happily followed their boy genius, his son, and his future wife out of the building.

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of JJ's return and her training to be a profiler. It didn't hurt that she was living with, raising a child with, and in love with a supergenius profiler, who was her future husband.

The team was super excited to discover that JJ was rejoining them and escaping the Pentagon. Hotch was happy and, according to Hotch and Rossi, so was the Director of the FBI, Jack Fickler. To say he was pissed that one of his agents was basically stolen away from the Bureau without his knowing was an understatement. Strauss apparently did understand how much the BAU meant to JJ, because she was the one who told the Director and helped Rossi and Fickler come up with the idea of promoting JJ to be a profiler.

Her lover helped out a lot with her training and within a few weeks, she was officially a profiler. Hotch admitted that JJ was one of the best rookie profilers he's seen. No one was really shocked.

* * *

"Reid, JJ, we need to talk," Hotch said. This couldn't be good. "We have to bring her back. We'll have to tell them."

Spencer and JJ's eyes widened. "Emily?" JJ asked.

Hotch nodded.

"We'd better get the team together," Spencer said. "It's time for them to know the truth, I guess. And now to pray that they won't be absolutely pissed off at us."

The trio gathered the team in the round table room as they prepared to tell the others what had really happened with Emily.

**And we're going to stop there for now. Well, it's short but I guarantee you, they will start getting longer soon.**

**You can already guess what's next, so until then!**

**See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	12. The Bank

**A/N: Aloha, my friends! back again with a new chapter. I know this isn't the chapter I originally said would be next. Unfortunately for me, my creative juices just couldn't put that chapter together. Either way, I decided to move forward with the story.**

**Another note: this is a three-parter. You'll see why later. This is also the beginning of the end. This three-parter will be the last three chapters of this story. So enjoy it while you can.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

May 16th, 2012

JJ and Spencer woke up to a little blonde boy jumping on their bed.

"Mommy, Daddy," the little boy yelled.

Spencer woke up first. "Good morning, buddy."

JJ woke up next. She hugged their little boy. "Good morning Henry. How's our baby boy today?"

"I no baby. I a big boy," Henry said. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes. He was right. He's wasn't a baby anymore. He was three and a half now.

"Get up!" Henry said.

"I'm getting up, Henry," Spencer said. "Hey, buddy. Remember to be good for mommy while I'm gone, okay?"

"I be good," Henry said.

"That's my boy!"

JJ got out of bed and walked up to her fiancée. "Why do you have to go?"

"I promised Detective Ketelson that I would give a profiling class to the local PD. I'm meeting her and her new partner in a few minutes."

"I wish you could stay with Henry and me."

"Me too. At least I chose my family over a "Dr. Who" convention."

JJ laughed. "True." They heard the doorbell ring.

"I get it," they heard Henry yell from the hallway.

"Henry, wait for me," Spencer said as he walked out of the bedroom. He scooped up his son in his arms as he went to answer the door.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Spencer?" said a man with an oddly familiar Southern accent. The man looked up to see Spencer standing in the door.

"Detective LaMontagne?" Spencer asked.

"Dr. Reid?" William LaMontagne asked.

"What are you doing in DC? I thought you lived in New Orleans."

"I moved here. I work for the local PD."

"So you're Detective Ketelson's new partner?"

"Yes."

"Spence," JJ called from the hallway. "Who's at the door?" When she came into view of the door, she saw the face of a man who flirted with her previously.

"Agent Jareau," Will said.

"Detective LaMontagne?" JJ asked.

"Please call me Will. You don't have to be formal and call me Detective all the time," he responded. He looked at the little blonde boy who was still in Spencer's arms. "I'm guessing he's your little boy?" he asked Spencer.

"Me and JJ's," he replied. He looked at his son. "Henry, this is an old friend of ours. His name's Will. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," said the little boy.

"Will," Spencer began. "This is me and JJ's son Henry."

"Hello, Henry." Will turned to look at Henry's parents. "Congrats," Will said with a smile on his face. "Well, we should be going now."

"Right." Spencer set his son down. "Remember to be good for Mommy. I'll be home later, okay?"

"Okay," Henry replied happily.

Spencer walked over to hug JJ. "I'll see you later, JJ. I love you."

"I love you too, Spence," JJ said. Spencer pulled out of the hug, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the house with Will.

"So," Will began. "How long have you two been together?"

"Quite some time. She didn't respond to your flirting because I was still dating her. I proposed to her last year. We've been busy and we wanted a traditional wedding and we were always being called away on cases, so we haven't gotten around to getting married yet. "

"Congrats again."

"Thanks."

They both climbed into the squad car and Det. Ketelson began driving them to the station. A message came over the radio about a robbery in progress. The robbers were armed and shots had been fired.

"You mind helping us out with this?" Det. Ketelson asked.

"Not at all," Spencer responded. "As long as you have a spare vest for me."

They pulled up at the south exit of the bank and Spencer put on the vest. A little while after they arrived, a shot was fired. Det. Ketelson's head flew back, a bullet hole now present. Spencer and Will pulled out their weapons and took cover behind the vehicle. The robber who killed their friend was still firing at them. They both stood up and shot at the gunman, both of them hitting him in the chest.

"Good shot," they said simultaneously to each other.

Another robber came out and began shooting. Spencer reached for the radio in the car.

"This is FBI agent Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm here with Detective Will LaMontagne. We have an officer down at the back entrance of the bank. Two shooters present. Shots fired. Send help immediately."

An hour later, several black Bureau SUVs pulled up, each unloading another member of Spencer's team. First Hotch, then Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi. Then JJ climbed out of her SUV and ran directly to Spencer.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Who's with Henry?"

"The neighbors are watching him right now."

Spencer turned to Hotch. "It's them Hotch. I saw the King and the Jack. The Queen must still be inside." Hotch nodded.

JJ looked between the two. "Who is it?"

"The Face Cards," Spencer answered. "I did an initial profile on them. They're robbers who rob banks a month apart. They always leave one bleeding to death."

"Serial killers with a 30-day cool-off. Why didn't they do something?" Morgan asked.

"HQ considered them robbers first, murderers second," Hotch answered.

"We certainly have our work cut out for us," Section Chief Strauss said.

"Will!" they heard a voice yell from a distance. They saw a familiar Hispanic woman running up to them.

"Elle," Will said as Elle ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Elle asked.

"I'm fine," Will said.

The others stood in shock. Their old friend was still in DC.

"Elle?" Spencer said.

Elle turned her head to look at her old team. She quickly ran over to them. "Oh, my God. Guys, I've missed you."

"We've missed you too, Elle," JJ said. When she saw the look on Will's face, she explained. "Elle used to work with us at the BAU. Unfortunately, we'll have to catch up later. Right now we're in the middle of a hostage situation."

"What happened that they said three officers were attacked out back of the bank?" she asked.

"They thought I was an officer?" Spencer asked.

"You were with Will when the robbers attacked?"

"Yeah. They killed Det. Ketelson."

Elle's expression turned solemn. "I'm so sorry."

Spencer quickly got focused. "We have to act quickly. Every second we dawdle, we're putting more lives on the line."

* * *

"I wanna talk to the cops who killed my brother," Chris Stratton demanded.

"I can't do that, Chris," Rossi said. Spencer and Will in the meanwhile were removing their shirts and putting on bulletproof vests.

JJ noticed and immediately went over to both. "No. You're not giving in to his demands."

Spencer looked at her. "JJ, four people are dead because me and Will killed his brother. We have to do something."

Hotch spoke now. "We can't risk it. We can't guarantee that he won't retaliate for his brother's death."

It didn't matter. Will and Spencer were determined. When JJ and Elle weren't looking, they slipped off to the entrance, vests hidden under their shirts.

JJ turned to see her fiancée walking to the entrance. "Spence, no!"

Elle immediately turned to see Will walking there as well. "Will, don't!"

It took all the strength Morgan and Prentiss had to keep the two from running after them.

The two entered the bank and were immediately faced with Chris Stratton.

"What're your names?"

"William LaMontagne, Jr., MD."

"Spencer Reid, MD."

Chris held up the gun and fired two shots each them.

**_To be continued..._**

**So, part one is down. Two more to go.**

**Next time:**

_**The team closes in while Spencer and Will take on the Face Cards with a few tricks of their own.**_

**I'll see ya then!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	13. The Trap

**A/N: And I'm back with part 2. When we left off, Reid and Dectective Will LaMontagne (who has moved to DC) were caught in a shoot-out and the brother of the robber killed demanded they enter the bank. They do so without the knowing of JJ or Will's girlfriend, Elle Greenaway, and are shot at by the brother.**

**You ready? Let's get on with it!**

**You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

May 16th, 2012 – The Face Cards Case

JJ and Elle were devastated the second the shots rang out. Cries of "Spence!" and "Will!" echoed through the air. They walked over to Garcia, who saw the whole scene on the security monitors.

"Did you see where they were hit?" JJ asked.

"No," Garcia replied.

They heard groaning coming through the speaker connected to Spencer's earpiece.

"Put pressure on the wounds," they heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"I need you to get a message to my fiancée and my partner's girlfriend," Spencer said. JJ's shoulders relaxed at the sound of her fiancée's voice.

"You two can tell them when you get out of here," the voice said.

"Tell them we're sorry."

"You're both gonna get out of here," the voice said.

"We need a distraction," Will said. Elle let out a deep breath. Will was still alive.

* * *

The team was now descending on to the bank. The time to wait was over. They needed to do something now. Emily entered through the back while JJ and Morgan lead the SWAT team out front.

Then the sound of an explosion filled the air.

Glass and debris flew out of the remains of the building. JJ and Morgan were thrown off their feet by the impact.

JJ was terrified. For all she knew, Spencer was still inside the bank with Will.

But when she reached the back entrance and saw Spencer's wallet on the ground, she knew he was alive and leaving a clue. She opened it up. The first things she saw were pictures of the two of them with Henry outside their house and a picture of them at Union Station they had taken about a month ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer and Will were now in a vehicle with the Face Cards. Or at least what was left. The woman had shot and killed Chris and the former Marine who had helped them in the bank was working with her.

"So, Spencer," the woman began. "Who's this?" she asked, holding up a photo of JJ that she had stolen from Spencer's wallet.

Spencer solemnly spoke. He had created a plan quickly while he was hostage. His intelligence put him a step above the two criminals. "She's a friend. That's my godson's mother and ex-girlfriend." Will looked him with an expression saying, 'What the hell are you doing?'

"So what about William, here?" she asked.

"He's my godson's father," Spencer quickly answered. Will gave him another look. Spencer's returning look said, 'Trust me. Go with it.'

"Well, why don't we take you to your godson? I'll help out with him. After all, his father might be going away soon," Lady X said.

Will was told to drop off Lady X and Spencer at 'his' house. When he did, Lady X and Spencer both exited the vehicle.

Henry was still outside with the neighbors. He saw his Daddy but also saw an unfamiliar person with him. He remembered what to do in situations like this.

"Hi Uncle Spence," Henry said.

Spencer smiled at his son. He had told Henry that if he saw him or JJ with a stranger not to call them Mommy and Daddy. He told him to call them Aunt JJ and Uncle Spence in those situations. If it was okay, Spencer would say "Daddy's here."

"Hey, buddy. Were you good for the neighbors today?"

"Yeah, Uncle Spence," Henry replied as he ran over to hug Spencer. He began to whisper in Spencer's ear. "Bad guy?"

"Yeah, Henry. Keep it up," Spencer replied.

Spencer led Henry and Lady X into his home. He had a plan. He only hoped that his breadcrumb trail led JJ and the others to the right locations.

* * *

"Why these pictures? He doesn't keep them in the front of his wallet. It has to be a message," JJ said. She remembered the day they took the photo in Union Station. They were only visiting, but Spencer had told Henry that they might take a train ride soon. Then it hit her. "Union Station."

Rossi looked her skeptically. She explained the day they took the picture. There were unrest issues in Chad in 2008, one of which included a train bomb. "He's telling us that they're going to bomb Union Station."

"What about the picture of your house?" Rossi asked.

JJ figured it out and a horrified expression came across her face. "He's saying that they might be at our house with Henry right now." She started running for an SUV, Rossi following. They climbed in and JJ sped straight for home.

* * *

Lady X had walked away for a moment. That was all Spencer needed. He quickly scooped up Henry and hid in the closet in his and JJ's bedroom.

When Lady X came back, she found both of her hostages missing.

Meanwhile, JJ was pulling up to her house. She climbed out of the SUV, drew her gun and slid slyly into the house. Lady X was looking in the hall closet when JJ caught up to her. Lady X closed the door to find JJ holding her gun at her.

"Turn around," she commanded. Lady X complied.

"Mommy," Henry's voice said from the closet. Spencer quickly covered his mouth. JJ was briefly distracted. That was all Lady X needed to attack. She hit JJ and ran to table for her gun, which fell to the floor when she pulled the bag that held it. JJ and Lady X struggled briefly before Lady X got the upper hand and stopped JJ long enough to run for the closet Henry was hiding in.

When she reached the closet, she pulled it open. "Gotcha," she exclaimed. Then Spencer's fist connected with her face and Lady X fell to the floor as JJ ran into the bedroom. Lady X attempted to stand up, only to have JJ roundhouse kick her in the face, knocking her down once again. Rossi ran inside, gun drawn. He looked at Lady X and proceeded to cuff her.

"Daddy's here, Henry," Spencer said as he kneeled to face his son. "And one thing: do as I say, not as I do, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Henry replied.

Lady X glared at Spencer.

"Yeah, I lied. But you mess with my family, you pay the price."

Rossi drug her away. JJ enveloped both Spencer and Henry in a hug. When she pulled back, Spencer spoke.

"What about Will?" he asked.

JJ pulled out her phone, dialed Prentiss, and put the phone on speaker. "Prentiss, what's happening?"

"Morgan and Hotch got the UnSub trying run down the alleyway. Hotch took the shot. But Will's been strapped to a bomb. The bomb squad won't be here in time," Emily said.

Spencer took over. "Emily, what can defuse the bomb?"

"There's a cell phone that requires a four-character password to deactivate. I gotta find the code."

"They're narcissists. This is a twisted sort-of Valentine's gift. They're in love, but in their own twisted way." Spencer's eyebrows rose. "Lady X: her name is Izzy. Try that."

They waited for a moment. Then they heard a sigh. "Thank God," Prentiss said. Then she gasped.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Three wires. 30 seconds. Red, yellow, and blue."

"Colors of the flag of Chad…"

"Only one color different than the American Flag…"

"Cut the yellow wire!"

They waited and heard another sigh of relief. "It's over. The bomb's stopped."

**_To be continued..._**

**Even though the danger's over, that doesn't mena the three parter is. The final chapter is on its way.**

**So what do think of my JJ/Reid couple take on "Hit" and "Run" (if they aren't so good, it's most likely because I avoid watching these episodes because of a certain wedding that even I could outdo, writing-wise)? Let me know.**

**Next time:**

_**JJ decides not to wait any longer.**_

**Short and sweet, but you'll probably get it.**

**One more thing: if you want information on future stories or updates or if you have a question about my stories, find me on Twitter at DCalCodaD.**

**I'll see ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	14. Not Waiting Anymone

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter is here! Thanks for sticking with the story so long. It's been awesome to write and work on this for you readers. It's sad to think that it's over. But as one door closes, another opens. I'll explain later. Right now let's get on with the story.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

May 16th, 2011

After the bomb was defused, Will was freed by the bomb squad and taken to the hospital to get a look at his injuries. Spencer was also taken to the hospital to make sure that he would be okay.

They were both visited by their respective girlfriends.

"Spence," JJ said as she and Henry approached Spencer's room.

"JJ," Spencer said once he saw them.

JJ ran and threw her arms around Spencer. She held him tightly, as if this would be the last time.

"Spence," she began. "Let's just get married already."

"JJ…"

"Spence, Henry and I almost lost you today. I want to know that if you die, that I can help carry on your memory as your wife."

Spencer gave in, knowing that he would never win this argument. "Okay. We'll go to the courthouse Sunday and make it official." JJ leaned in and kissed his lips.

Rossi stood outside the door as the Reid family reunited. He smirked as he came up with a devious plan. Spencer insisted that JJ and Henry go home and that they could see him in the morning, having seen Rossi's smirk. Once they were gone, Rossi approached Spencer.

"So," he began. "You and JJ are tying the knot at the courthouse?"

"We can't wait anymore."

"I have an idea, if you're up to it."

Spencer's attention was now seized by Rossi. "What's that?" Rossi explained his plan to Spencer.

"What do you think?" Rossi asked.

"I'm in," Spencer replied.

Elle suddenly came into the room. "Reid, thank God you're okay. I was afraid for JJ for a moment."

"It's good to see you too, Elle," Spencer said. "How's Will?"

"He's in a sling. That's the bad news." Elle smirked. "The good news is that Will and I are engaged now."

Spencer and Rossi's eyes widened. "Really? Congrats Elle," Spencer said excitedly.

"Yeah. I'd better go dress shopping. I've gotta head home and get everything ready for Will when he gets home. See you later, Reid." She turned to Rossi. "Agent Rossi," she said as she shook his hand. She walked briskly out of the room.

"Hey, Rossi," Spencer said. "How about we add on to this plan?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Spencer," Rossi replied.

* * *

The next night, Spencer drove up to Rossi's with Henry and JJ. Will arrived with Elle at the same time. They walked in all together. Spencer and Will shared a smirk with each other, knowing that their fiancées would be shocked as to what was going to happen.

They reached Rossi's backyard to see him waiting for them.

"Well," JJ began. "You sure know how to throw a party."

"What can I say," Rossi said. "I'm the host with the most."

"This is amazing Agent Rossi," Elle said in amazement.

"David, please. Or Rossi if you prefer," he stated.

"David," Elle said.

Rossi feigned shock as he looked over to the side. "Well, look who's here."

Two elder women approached the five people.

"Mom?" JJ and Elle said simultaneously.

"Jennifer," Mrs. Jareau said.

"Elle" Mrs. Greenaway said.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked the two women.

"Well, how could we have a wedding without your mothers?" Spencer asked.

JJ and Elle gaped at their fiancées. They had gone behind their backs and put together a wedding for them both.

"Elle," Spencer began. "You'll be marrying Will while I marry the mother of my son."

"Oh, Spence," JJ said in happiness. She glanced at Spencer and Henry, both dressed in coats with ties. She glanced at Will, who was also dressed in a coat and tie. "Now we know why you men are so dressed up." JJ eyes widened. "What about your mom?"

"No problem," Spencer said as he pointed to his mother, who was sitting among the other wedding guests. What was more shocking is that with her was Spencer's father.

"Both of them?"

"My dad drove her to a train station last night. I told him he was welcome to come if he wanted. I kept in contact with him after we found out the truth about Riley. He was really enthusiastic to come. He's never met Henry, so I thought it would be nice for him to meet his grandson."

"Wow," JJ said. JJ's eyes widened at another thought. "Elle and I don't have wedding dresses. I never got around to picking one out."

"Don't worry about that," Mrs. Jareau said as she and Mrs. Greenaway pulled garment bags out from behind them.

"Are those your wedding dresses?" Elle asked the two women.

"Come along, you two," Mrs. Greenaway commanded. The two elder women led the two younger women up the stairs of Rossi's mansion.

"Either of you nervous?" Rossi asked the two grooms.

"Only if she doesn't come back down," they both answered in unison.

The two women took some time getting into their dresses, so Spencer was chatting with Will while Henry was playing with his grandfather.

"So," Spencer began. "I'm guessing you moved here because of Elle?"

Will nodded. "She was in town for Mardi Gras about a year ago and we had an instant connection. Since my partner was dead and so were my parents, I had no reason to stay in New Orleans. I moved up here last month."

"Well, you got engaged much quicker than JJ and I."

"So i've heard."

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Reid!" a familiar voice called out. Spencer turned to look at an old friend whom he had not seen in a long time.

"Danny Johnson," Spencer said. Danny shook Spencer's hand.

"It's been way too long, Dr. Reid," Danny said.

"Spencer, if you don't mind," Spencer replied. Danny laughed at Spencer using his introduction trademark. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, Spencer, I gotta say, this is one hell of a wedding. So, you and JJ are finally tying the knot?"

"Yeah."

"Saw it coming the second I saw you staring at JJ at that Redskins game."

Spencer laughed. He turned and saw Will with a confused look on his face. Danny noticed this as well.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. My name's Daniel Johnson. Danny, if you don't mind. And you are…?"

"William LaMontagne, Jr. I go by Will."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Will."

"Daddy!" Henry yelled as he ran to Spencer.

Spencer picked him up. "Hey, buddy." When he saw the look of confusion on Danny's face, he explained. "Danny, this is me and JJ's son, Henry. Henry, this is my friend Danny. Can you say hi?"

"Hi" Henry said.

"Hi yourself," Danny said. "So you and JJ have a kid. Awesome. He looks just like you, except for the blonde hair."

"That's what everyone says," Spencer said. Danny laughed. "So what have you been up to?"

"FBI Academy."

"Really?"

"You kind of had an influence on me. Besides, I can use my degrees in psychology and criminology for something."

"Degrees?"

"Masters in both."

"That's amazing."

"Coming from the guy who had three PhD's by the time he was 21."

Spencer laughed.

"Well, I'm going to meet with some of the other guests," Danny said. "It's nice to see you again Spencer. It's a pleasure to meet you Will. It's also nice to meet you little Henry. See you guys later. Keep in touch, Doc. Keep me informed."

* * *

Rossi approached them with another guest. "Spencer, I forgot to show you another important guest."

The man was older with a scraggly beard that had grown since the last time Spencer had seen him, but that didn't hinder Spencer's recoginition.

"Gideon?" he asked.

Jason Gideon nodded his head and hugged his old protégé. "Hello, Spencer. It's been too long. I'm happy for you and JJ. When Dave told me, I couldn't help but join the party."

"I've missed you Gideon," Spencer said.

"You can just call me Jason, Spencer," Gideon said.

"Jason," Spencer replied. He turned to see Henry with Morgan. "Jason, there's someone you should meet."

He led Gideon to where Morgan was with Henry. He relieved Morgan of his duty as he introduced Henry.

"Henry, this is an old friend of mine. His name's Jason. Can you say 'hi'?" Spencer asked his son.

"Hi!" Henry replied.

Spencer turned to Gideon. "Jason, this is my son, Henry."

"Hello, Henry," he said to the little boy.

"Well, Jason, we'd better entertain my son while Elle and JJ get ready."

* * *

Spencer managed to entertain Henry with some sleight of hand tricks as JJ and Elle got dressed.

A few minutes later, both Elle and JJ came out of Rossi's mansion, both in their mothers' wedding dresses and with bouquets of flowers in their hands.

Spencer and Will stood at the end of the aisle waiting for their brides. Henry stood by his father holding the wedding bands for his parents while Rossi offered to hold Will and Elle's wedding bands.

Once JJ and Elle were with their respective grooms, the priest began the ceremony. The sermon was spoken and he asked for the vows to be said. Will and Elle went first, followed by JJ and Reid.

Spencer started. "JJ, this is a day that we have both waited a long time for. Not just since the official proposal; but since the day we fell in love. After what happened in Georgia, I felt like I needed to shield you from the after effects of what happened. I'm so glad that you didn't let me push you away. Because of it, you gave me a new chance at a life with you. I love you and our son and I will always be around to protect you both till my final breath. I love you, Jennifer, and tonight I am happy to finally become your husband. I'm ready to start a new life together with you."

JJ began her vow. "Spence, this has been a long-awaited day indeed. I love you so much. Not just for Henry, but for loving me the way you do. You gave me as much of a new chance at a life together as I did for you. You always stood by me and Henry and I love you so much for it. We love each other. Henry is proof of that. I wouldn't change a thing about our life. Not one thing. If I did, it wouldn't be us. It wouldn't be our love. I love you, Spencer, and tonight I am happy to finally become your wife. I'm ready to start a new life together with you, as well."

"May I have the rings?" the priest asked. Henry handed him his parents' wedding bands as Rossi handed the priest Will and Elle's. The rings were exchanged and the "I do's" were said.

The priest first turned to JJ and Spencer. "By the power vested in me by the Lord and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned to Will and Elle and repeated his words. "You both may kiss your brides."

Spencer leaned in and passionately shared his first kiss with JJ as her husband. Will kissed his new wife with almost as much passion. JJ and Elle both surrendered to their husbands' passionate kisses.

Cheers erupted from the crowds. Spencer's parents looked at each other and then at their son and his new wife. They had done well even though Spencer had struggled. He had pulled through and was, in their opinion, one of the strongest men in the world. They thought of Riley Jenkins and how he would react if he got to know Spencer more. Sandy Jareau looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Her little girl was marrying the man of her dreams and had her own children. Mrs. Greenaway looked at her daughter and her new son-in-law. She looked up, knowing that her husband was watching down on her and Elle from above. Sandy felt the same way. Even more, she knew that her other daughter, Katie, was watching JJ from above. Will felt his heart break at the thought of his parents not being able to witness his wedding, but he knew that his parents were like Elle's father, JJ's father and sister, and Riley. They were watching from above.

Elle and Will walked out, arm-in-arm, heading to the dance floor. JJ and Spencer did the same, the difference being that Spencer was giving his son a piggy-back ride.

The two couples danced the night away. They both got their chance to dance with Emily, both of them getting the feeling that Emily wouldn't be staying with BAU much longer.

But they didn't let that thought cloud over their happy night. They were finally married. They were officially a family with their son. Their lives were practically perfect.

**_FIN_**

**And that's all folks!**

**Well, a good ending? Tell me what you think.**

**But on to the matter of "another door opening". You didn't honestly think I would really leave it off here, did you? A sequel is in the works! It's called _A New Life_ and will continue on from this into most likely the current season and possibly further. Who knows? Even I don't at this point.**

**I'll see you in _A New Life _my fellow readers/writers! Don't forget to keep an eye out for more in the _Don't Forget Collection_ (both editions of ****_What Wasn't Seen_) and the _A Guy Can Only Hope_ series (_Bully_ and so on)!**

**See ya!**


End file.
